The dress
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: Indtimidated? Maybe... sure it was not her style, but she had to admit, the dress looked great on her. He had to agree, it did, "But it would look better on the floor."


The dress? Crimson. Deep décolletage. Bare back. Short sleeved. Rather petite. Arousing and mesmerizing. The high heels were nice to. Black sevens. With a little red ribbon. Same as the dress.

Just fucking hot.

Her eyes were searching her reflection with a scared look. She didn't usually wear something like this, the dress wasn't her type, but better said, she was the type to wear this piece of clothing. She wasn't the type who lured others by dressing something this extravagant or dressing nothing at all, in this case. Yes, it was quite short. Just enough to cover her essentials. But, what she could not understand was how she finally accepted to wear this in public. She had sworn, with her right hand on her favorite hair senbon, that she would, once she would get her hands on her best friend, torture her. But again, her friends baby blue eyes and power of manipulation managed, hardly but surely, to change her easily affected mind regarding the dress.

Ino was right though, it looked phenomenal on her, her long legs seemed even longer than before, her chest was attractive, her eyes held a naughty look thanks to the apprehensiveness that transformed into something she thought was the idea of breaking the 'God girl rules'. She didn't look bad. Not bad at all.

She turned and twisted in front of the long mirror several times, her mind was having a very hard time processing the image in front of her: she didn't look like herself. The innocent girl was long gone. In front of her was a provocative young woman, a lustful gaze was soaring away from her apple green eyes, her light red lips were curved into a hesitant yet persuasive smile while her pink rebel mid-long locks were falling over her bare shoulders. She wasn't used to this image, she though, but she could really get used to it. Maybe Ino's idea wasn't that bad. Watching herself with a little more courage, she though suddenly that Ino was a mastermind.

'I won't torture her. I'll take her shopping.' The young woman though grinning as she continued to spin in every single position so that she could have a view of herself from every possible angle imagined.

She woke up from her daydreaming as a noise corrupted the silence. The door cracked open slowly as a lean figure stepped inside. He had a bored look on his pale features, his ebony hair looked even more uncombed than normal, his lips were held up in a straight line, his body, possibly tensed, held an aura that prevented you from coming in any sort of close contact with this majestic figure. His eyes remained unaffected by anything that could have caused a distraction towards him, since he didn't sense anything strange with this chamber, or better said, the young woman that was now trying to hide behind the mirror, with no result whatsoever.

"Um, Sasuke, do you mind?" she spoke annoyed, lowering her head to one side so that she could meet his eyes.

This seemed to be a wake up call since the young man, like stoked by lighting, realized that she wasn't just part of the décor. He made eye contact. Something he regretted later.

"Aa." He mumbled something more, something she didn't hear.

"Can you, please, go out so I can actually prepare myself?" she groaned.

"Prepare yourself for what?" he raised an eyebrow taking a step towards the mirror, behind which, she was hiding.

"None of your business." She stated flatly.

"It will soon be." He smirked, taking yet another stride.

"As if!" she spoke this time annoyance dripping trough her voice.

"Annoying as ever, I guess." He grinned defiantly.

"A jerk as usual. Like old days, hm, Sasuke-_kun_?" she smiled sweetly. "Now get out. I have a bad temper, and you know it."

"I know more than that, Sakura."

"Like what?" she questioned unbelievingly.

"Can you at least talk to me face to face?" he asked irritated, changing the unpleasant subject.

"As you talked to me when we were twelve? As you talked to me when I needed you? You know something, Uchiha, just because you're back from the dead doesn't mean you have every right your little narcissistic mind you to have. You're not the boss of me and…" she was interrupted as she was pushed against the back of the mirror, the masculine body towering her own, more slender and feminine, with ease.

She looked up to see his eyes, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look his eyes held. The boredom and exasperation that predominated his features were gone, being replaced with something Sakura had no other choice than to call _lust_.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she questioned unbelievingly as his hands supported his weight on either sides of her petite form.

"Are you going to wear _that_ in public?" he chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong with it? If you're saying it doesn't look good on me, than trust me, you're dead…" she left her sentence unfinished so that he would know how tormenting it would be for him to actually dare to think something like that.

"Hn. It would look better on the floor, though…" he smirked reaching a hand behind her back pulling slowly, but surely, down the zipper.

To say Sakura's face was astonished would be a misunderstanding. Who would have thought a dress would solve your problems in less than five minutes?

'I'm not taking Ino shopping' she thought returning the savaging kiss her partner was delighting her with 'I'll be her slave life long.'


End file.
